Till Death Do Us Part
by impish-harlequin
Summary: Lily and James' last night


Till death do us part. By Impish Harlequin  
  
Disclaimer: I used J.K.R.'s characters. I used J.K.R.'s storyline. I used J.K.R.'s quote. I put it all together. Don't sue!  
  
Godric's Hollow Halloween  
  
"Lumos"  
  
Lily sighed as she lit the candles in her jack-o-lanterns. Ever since her first Halloween at Hogwarts, a decade ago, she had spent the day with her friends. But now she was in hiding with her husband and little son. No friends, no relatives, nothing to cheer up the dismal autumn days. Only her family... and Peter. Lily still shuddered when she thought of the man. There was something about him that gave her the chills.  
  
Six months ago, when she and James had first discussed going into hiding Lily had fought for Sirius as their secret keeper. It seemed only fitting for James' best friend to be the one trusted with their lives. James disagreed. He felt that Sirius would be to obvious, that simple little Peter was a wiser choice as no one would ever suppose such an important task would go to someone so very incompetent. Lily fought hard but, as a woman in a male dominated society, gave it up in the end. Of course it didn't help to have Sirius on James' side and using the 'think of Harry's safety' line against her.  
  
Damn it all, she was thinking of Harry's safety or else she would have never agreed to hiding in the first place. Harry was all she ever thought about. But leave it to stupid Padfoot to play the 'mother's duty' card.  
  
For half a second she considered hating the shaggy black dog. However memories of the numerous adventures of the Marauders came flooding back to her and she was quickly won over.  
  
A sudden ear splitting shriek tore Lily from her daydream. Whipping around she frowned the infamous mother's frown at the rat on Harry's crib. "Peter Petegrew. Get. Away. From. Harry's . Crib." she commanded slowly and threateningly, tightening her grip on her wand. If looks could kill poor Wormtail would have been reduced to a mere puddle of bubbling green goo.  
  
"Sorry. So sorry. Didn't mean anything, Lily, honest I didn't." the pale Hyde-like wizard murmured, creeping away into the shadows.  
  
In one quick movement Lily both locked her and James' bedroom door and scooped up her wailing child. "Hush now, love. Mommy's got you. It's alright." she cooed, rocking the infant gently.  
  
With an impressive "Alohamora!" James strode in. "Reason the door was locked?"  
  
Lily gave him a pained look before returning her gaze to Harry. "Peter decided to play 'pet' for Harry."  
  
"Oh" Crossing the room, James sat down on their bed, facing his wife. In silence he watched as mother tenderly rocked her child, singing him a soft lullaby.  
  
When at last Harry's emerald eyes closed, Lily laid him in his cradle.  
  
Three years ago, on their wedding day, James decided Lily was the most beautiful lady on earth.  
  
Two years later, on July 31st, he declared her the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
Now was no different. A faithful wife, a loving mother, there was no doubt in his mind that meeting Lily Evans was the best thing to ever happen to him.  
  
Without warning Peter burst into the room. "He's coming!" the man cackled, positively glowing.  
  
Enraged, James pulled out his wand. "Who's coming?" he demanded.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!"  
  
Grabbing Petegrew's robes, James' eyes gleamed with fury. "Tell me who's coming. Now. I'll kill you Peter, you know that I can."  
  
"James, please." came the calm but frightened voice of Lily.  
  
"The Dark Lord. He's coming for you." Peter croaked.  
  
"Impossible. He'll never find us."  
  
Staring down at the whimpering figure on the floor, Lily gasped. "Dear God, James he's told Voldemort where we are."  
  
Horror hit James Potter like a ton of bricks. For a split second he considered killing his betrayer then and there, but his duty to his family came first. "Lily!" he commanded, his senses sharpening. "Take Harry and get out."  
  
"James."  
  
Just then the front door burst open as a huge man in a billowing black cloak and hood entered. "Now!" James ordered, kissing his wife. "I love you Lily!" He called to her retreating figure.  
  
At the bedroom door, Lily turned and watched her husband, knowing in her heart that it would be the last time she ever saw him. "I love you too James."  
  
In the living room, Lily could here a struggle. Men were shouting spells while the sound of the missed curses shattered whatever they hit. Somehow Lily knew that this was really the end for them. Gazing down at her sleeping infant, Lily closed her eyes and raised her wand.  
  
"Avanda Kadarva!" the words echoed through the house.  
  
Tears stinging her eyes, Lily smiled at Harry for the last time. Kissing his forehead she whispered: "Father Gryffindor, greatest of the four, guard this child. Protect my little one through test and trial. Watch over him father, keep him safe from all harm, Till the day we reunite and I hold him in my arms."  
  
"Such a sweet little poem." an icy voice hissed behind her. "Now step aside like a good girl, I'm not here for you."  
  
Rising, Lily stared at the dark hood, straight into a pair of glowing red eyes. "No."  
  
"The boy must die, now stand aside."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"The heir of Gryffindor cannot live!"  
  
"Not Harry... please not Harry."  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead."  
  
"Stand aside I say!"  
  
"Please no."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice Lily. Avanda Kadarva!"  
  
"And now for you Harry Potter. Avanda-" 


End file.
